


A Hero's Romance

by Archivenaut



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Eight is also also too positive, Eight is also too nice for his own good, Eight is my baby, F/M, Genderbending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivenaut/pseuds/Archivenaut
Summary: Eight finally arrives in Smash with the other heroes. Excited to meet new people and make new friends, Eight goes on to form a myriad of new bonds and relationships. I wonder how that will turn out.
Relationships: Eight (Dragon Quest VIII)/Various
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival at the Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Hopefully, you all enjoy!

Eight excitedly looked out of the window, shaking with glee and excitement. Who wouldn't?! Being asked to participate in a legendary tournament was an honor for the orange Hero. He was pulled down to his seat his green-clad comrade, Solo. Roto and the Luminary were busy playing a game of chess so that left the two of them to converse. 

"What do you think of the tournament, Solo? It ought to be fun right?" Eight asked cheerfully. Solo's brow furrowed. Solo wasn't too fond of conversing, preferring to stay alone and keep to himself. Hence his name, Solo. Whether it's a nickname or his actual name is a mystery. Although, Solo had taken a liking to the other Heroes so he was more chatty than usual. 

"It is what it is. A tournament. It'll be a difficult one for sure if the saviors of other worlds will be there. We need to bring our best. You are prepared correct?" Solo states as a matter of factly. Eight merely brought out the Dragovian Shield, Dragovian King Sword, and Munchie. The ferry suddenly stopped causing Munchie to quickly jump onto the Heroes should before he dropped all of his equipment. He picked them up quickly and joined his friends, who stood at the large door to the ferry. Beyond this door, a new adventure awaited! Eight calmed himself and stood up straight. Roto chuckled a little at his sudden change in disposition.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and Master hand looked at each other. It had taken quite a lot of effort, time, and energy to get all of the fighters here. Especially ones like Ridley, Ganondorf, and Wario. Master hand gave Mario a "nod" to which he responded by joining the group of fighters. 

"All right, our newcomers should be approaching soon. Please, at least remain calm in the-" 

Master hand was cut off by the immediate loud gossip and chatter on who the fighter could be. He cursed under his breath and muttered something about having no respect around these parts. Geno? Doomguy? A Lemming from Lemmings? It was completely unpredictable what the director could pull next. Finally, the aquatic vehicle arrived at the port leading into the island. 

"Please give a warm welcome to . . . "

Master Hand had paused for dramatic effect as the door slid open and the four took their steps.

"The Heroes! Be sure to give them a warm welcome!" Master Hand announced. 

The name of the group immediately earned the ire of some of the fighters, but they clapped and cheered nonetheless. Master hand asked the quartet. Luminary spoke up since none of them seemed eager to introduce themselves quite yet, especially in front of the crowd. 

"I am the Luminary. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you all."

The others took suit soon after.

" The names Roto! I hope we can get along well!" 

"Name's Solo."

They looked on and expected him to further his statement with an add on. He just ignored them and crossed his arms to signify his choice. 

"I'm Eight! I'm really glad to be here! This place looks incredible. I cannot wait to battle and give it my all!" 

Bemused Master Hand decided to hold and "welcoming battle" for the heroes. Each of the Heroes would be allowed to square off against a fighter of their choice. Luminary picked Link. Roto picked Marth. Solo opted to go against Dark Pit, sensing that he was in a similar situation. And Eight.

"I'd like to go up against the purple dragon please." Eight said nonchalantly. Mario and Mega Man began to have Vietnam flashbacks whilst Master Hand worriedly asked whether he was sure about his choice. Ridley just narrowed his eyes as he began to rub his hands evilly.

"I've fought Dragons before! He doesn't scare me. He looks kinda cool actually." Eight got out whilst stretching. The boat ride had been a long one, so its a wonder that Eight's back wasn't in shambles. Whilst waiting for his battle one of the fighters decided to chat. 

"You've got guts kid. Not many attempt to fight Ridley on their first day." A gruff looking soldier said. Eight hadn't noticed at first because he was so invested in the battle between Dark Pit and Solo. Right now Dark Pit had the upper hand. ALthough that grip is slowly loosening.

"Oh, really? He doesn't look too bad. Oh right! I'm Eight nice to meet you!"

Eight extended his hand. The soldier smirked and shook the hand. 

"Name's Solid Snake. Though Snake is just fine." 

A new voice interjected in the conversation. Well, three to be exact.

" So you're the new guy around here. Name's Samus."

"Hi there. My name's Mega Man. But you can call me Rock."

"Sonic's my name and speeds My game! Welcome to Smash, kid!"

Eight was happy to have made some new friends. Though the armored lady didn't seem to think of it as so.

"I don't see how you're all that. You look like the other generic swordsmen but with a bandana." Samus stated as a matter of factly. 

"I do? But most of them have either Blonde or Blue hair. Except for that red-haired guy over there. 

Roy waved upon being mentioned. 

"He seems nice."

"Well, that's not what I'm here to state. I'm not sure what goes on in that small head of yours-

"I think my head is average-sized actually."

"But picking Ridley was the single worst thing you could do. Ridley won't hesitate to impale you with his tale."

Eight mulled this over for a bit.

"And?"

Samus and the others seemed rather shocked by the reaction. Mega Man spat out some of his E-Tank as a result. And Sonic nearly dropped his Chili Dog before regaining composure. Snake seemed amused at this bold question. Samus narrowed her eyes but Eight couldn't quite see that piercing death glare due to the visor obscuring her face. Samus began to make her way away from the oblivious Hero. Thoroughly pissed off I might add.

"Is she alright? I hope i didn't anger her." a worried Eight thought out loud.

"Maybe she already took a liking to ya. You are going to beat the heck out of Ridley after all." Rock added, who had cleaned up his spill and resumed drinking from the healing item. The battle between Solo and Dark Pit had ended in a draw, that being the only draw today. Solo had pulled himself up and offered a hand to Dark Pit. 

"You're not bad. You're actually halfway decent." Dark Pit managed to get out. He took Solo's hand and stood up.

"You're not to bad either, Dark Pit." responded Solo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight walked onto the battlefield. Or rather he flew down and landed. Ridley came flying in, letting out a roar.

3!

"I'm going enjoy tearing you a new one, kid!" Ridley screeched at the hero. He only smiled in response and equipped his sword and shield in response. He gave a reassuring head pat to Munchie, who was off-put by the alien dragon.

2!

"If you say so!" Eight yelled back.

1!

The two fighters took fighting stances, anticipating the approval to battle. 

GO!

Ridley right away lunged forward and attempted to bite at the Hero. He jumped up and footstooled Ridley. Whilst in the air Eight opened up command selection and selected the spell Kaboom. Ridley attempted to dodge but wasn't expecting the blast radius to be that large.

"That was a fluke mistake. I'll be sure to show you-"

whack

Ridley instantly lost a stock. The other Heroes nodded in approval whilst most of the other fighters were shocked. An instant kill move was not one they expected to be a legit and viable option. 

Ridley re-entered the stage, more pissed. He lunged forward and grabbed Eight, dragging him across the ground. He then followed up with a barrage of plasma fireballs followed by a skewer. Eight had managed to land a few solid hits, an Oomp'd up Kakrackle Slash and a Bang. Seeing how he was about to lose a stock soon he crossed his arms and light began to pour out of his body as Ridley broke out of the ice.

"What on earth is he doing?" Snake asked Solo. Solo, not being conversational, didn't give an answer. Instead, he got his answer in the form of a large explosion, that took both fighter's stocks.

"Interesting. A self destruct move as well as various explosion based ones too. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Who are you talking to Snake? Don't tell me you finally lost it!" A certain hedgehog asked.

"Well, if you're seeing what I'm seeing, you'd be losing it too." He stated. Ridley was getting increasingly angrier. Eight had figured out a pattern to the Cunning God of Death's attacks, so dodging them was a breeze. Eight had a thought go through his head. Ridley swore more than Dharkon stubbing one of his tentacles.

"How about we even the odds?" He asked giving a cheeky smile. He then jumped off the battlefield and into the blast zone. 

"How stupid do you have to be?!" Samus yelled scaring some of the people nearby. Zelda put her hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder and sat her down. 

"You've been a bit off since they arrived. Is all well?" Asked a concerned Zelda. Zelda disliked seeing her friend getting upset. Samus sighed.

"I just don't like whats going on. Why would he willingly take his own stock?" Samus asked. 

"Perhaps, he's trying to even the odds?" Palutena, a newcomer to the conversation, added. "If i can ask, why are you so invested in him? Don't tell me you have a crush!" the cheeky goddess said. Samus, naturally, dismissed the claims. Perhaps she had gotten worked up over nothing? She turned her attention to the battle. Ridley rushed forward and prepared to impale the Hero. But instead, Eight decided to pull out his secret weapon. It's an option for all Heroes, I know, shut up. Regardless, 

Eight initiated Magic Burst.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight smiled to himself, satisfied with the results he had gotten. He walked back to the others, and right away Sonic and Mega Man came up to him to congratulate him. Whilst the three were joking, a bounty hunter and princess made their way to Eight. 

"Oh hi there Samus! And you brought a friend too! It's nice to meet you." Eight beamed at Zelda. A light blush tinted her face as she shook his hand. 

"I've come to apologize. I was wrong in doubting you, newbie." Samus said. It pained her to apologize. Even if she thought she was right in judging him. Eight merely tilted his head. He went on to tell Samus that there was no need to apologize. He was just happy to be here.

"Well, if that's the case. I'll leave you guys alone, I've got stuff to do."

Samus and Zelda waved good by to the Trio. They were left in silence. 

"So you got the hots for anyone yet?" Sonic asked, which led to Mega Man facepalming. 

"Nah, not yet." Eight said whilst shaking his head. Love wasn't something he dwelled on often. He could be oblivious when he wanted, which would explain why he wasn't in a relationship.

Maybe here on the island, that was due to change.


	2. Options, Options, Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight's unclear as to which part of the resort to explore. Hopefully, you can help him decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting with this. It seemed like a good idea.

Eight got out of bed groggily. He was a pretty early waker, so it wasn't a surprise. Though Eight noticed his sleeping roommates, with the exception of Roto, who had probably already left. Eight got cleaned up before departing with a sleeping Munchie in his pocket. Deciding to explore the mansion, Eight decided to head to the . . . 

(Alright. This is where you come in. You get to choose which route Eight goes on which will affect who he'll have a relationship with! They will be added as I go. I'll get to the DLC ones later. I'll genderbend a few characters but not many. Less than 5.) (Other options will be added later.

The Kitchen: Palutena

The Garden: Zelda: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433976/chapters/56170066#workskin

The Training Room: Samus: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433976/chapters/56274031

The Gym: Wii Fit Trainer

The Park: Rosalina

The Art Room(?): Joker (Genderbend)

The Assist Hotel: Inkling

The Library: Robin

The Lake Nearby: Corrin

A Pokemon Battle This Early?: Leaf

To the Laboratory: Shulk (Genderbend)

Wait. There's a newcomer arriving soon: Byleth

The BlackSmith Area?( We have one of those?): Lucina

Stay Where You Are: Shiek

Get Ready for the next battle: Dark Samus (but she looks human, yet acts the same way) 

ASSIST TROPHIES COMING SOON


	3. Nature's Tranquility (Zelda 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to head into the garden, Eight hears a melodic sound. He decides to go investigate.

Eight decided to start off with the garden. It was surprisingly well kept and there were all sorts of flowers and plants, some that Eight had never seen before! He heard somebody singing softly in the distance and decided to follow the source of the melodic sound. Eventually, Eight reached the source of the sound, that being Zelda. She sang for a bit before realizing that Eight was there, to which, she screamed out in surprise.

"Eight! You startled me there!" Zelda said placing a hand to her chest and sighing a breath of relief.

"O-Oops! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Eight said whilst apologizing profusely. Zelda giggled and told the Hero all was well. Zelda motioned for the young man to join her on the bench situated at the center of the garden. He took the princess on that offer. Nothing was said for a few minutes before Zelda spoke up. 

"Are you enjoying, Smash so far? I must say, from the looks of your battle last week, it looks like you are enjoying yourself." Zelda said whilst beaming a smile. Eight smiled back and sighed whilst looking up. He had to admit, it was quite fun here. He hasn't lost a single battle yet, only solid W's at this point. 

" I must say, it is fun. I get to meet new friends. Snake, Sonic, Mega Man and the other Heroes. I'm rather grateful." Eight said. 

A question formed in Zelda's mind. He just met the Heroes a little before he met anyone else? Such a prospect thoroughly baffled the Wisdom holder.

"Don't you all originate from the same world?" the princess inquired.

Eight did have a bit of trouble explaining the whole thing because he still had difficulty wrapping his head around the concept of "timelines". He did originate from a different one after all. Once he finished Munchie came out much to Zelda's delight. Rubbing its eyes sleepily, Munchie curled up onto Eight's lap. 

"Oh. My. Gods! He is so cute! Please let me hold him!" Zelda asked- no begged the bandana-wearing boy. Zelda was getting a bit close to his face so he quickly agreed. Zelda seemingly noticed and moved away quickly to hold the Pig-Rat. Munchie didn't mind this and fell asleep in Zelda's arms. The princess smiled happily until she heard the ring of a bell in the distance. 

"Oh, It looks like its time for breakfast. How about we head there Zelda?" Eight asked. Zelda nodded in agreement and the duo made their way to the cafeteria.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight sat at the table of four and began to scarf down his breakfast. The only who shared his vigor in eating was the Luminary as the other two ate, rather neatly. Roto stared at Eight before deciding to inquire about his relationship with Zelda. 

"We're just friends. Why do you ask?"

Solo raised an eyebrow in response and the Luminary stifled a giggle. 

"You two seem close. It's not been long but I see something special between you two." Roto elaborated. 

Eight thought about his words for a bit before his face reddened considerably, once he understood the undertones of that statement. Roto laughed and it seemed as though Munchie was laughing too. 

It was going to be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Zelda and Eight had been hanging out in the garden so often that it became their thing. Because of the myriad of new fighters joining, that meant the housing was getting a bit more crowded. Especially with assist trophies, Galeem and Dharkon bickering, as well as the hands having to clean up whenever the Inklings and the Koopalings after a "turf war". Today was one such time. Zelda sat waiting for Eight, wondering what was taking the swordsman so long. Zelda looked around and began to get impatient. After an hour and a half, Zelda begrudgingly left, saddened that a close friend seemingly broke their promise.

When in reality Eight seemingly forgot about the tradition the two held and was hanging out with other new friends. 

"Poyo!" 

"I hear you, little buddy. We ought to get some food. I'm starving!" Sonic spoke up.

Eight, Sonic, Kirby, Mega Man, and Lucas. They all got up after playing some video games and exited the room. Eight looked at the clock on the wall nearby and quickly apologized to the group. 

"I have somewhere important to be! I'll catch with you guys later. Sorry!" Eight hurriedly said as he dashed off into the garden. He reached the area where the two hung out only to see Zelda wasn't there. Looking at the time, he realized that he was 3 hours late. He decided to go look for Zelda, starting off by asking Link. Link merely shrugged and shook his head. Then it was onto asking Princess Peach and Mario. Mario noted that he had seen the Hylian princess come by looking quite upset about something. Peach added that if you headed down to the Cafeteria. Seeing her in the distance, Eight called out her name causing her to look back. 

"Sorry, I'm late! I kind of forgot because I was hanging out with some other friends. We can go to the garden now if you want." the chipper Hero told Zelda. Still slightly upset from earlier yet maintaining her composure, told Eight she was busy. She then feigned a smile and was about to leave when Eight grabbed her hand.

"Is everything alright?" 

Zelda's face reddened as thoughts surged through her mind. She quickly retracted her hand and then left quickly, leaving a thoroughly confused Eight alone in the hallway. 

"I wonder if I did anything." Eight mused to himself. Munchie climbed onto his shoulder and he decides to go walk around for a bit before his next battle. He went to the bulletin board and looked at it. The confident smile on his face soon faded as he saw who he was going up against. 

\-----------------------------------------

Eight stepped onto Yggsdragil's Altar at the same time his opponent did. He looked at the opponent in the eyes, and all she could do was divert her eyes from him. 

3!

Nothing was said between the two. They both wanted to say something but the princess didn't have the courage and the hero couldn't go forth despite his determination. 

2!

Eight gripped his sword.

1!

Zelda began to charge up Din's Fire.

Go!

Zelda summoned a Phantom and Eight reacted by quickly spot dodging and opening up command selection. Before he could select Bounce, Zelda quickly used Fayore's Wind to get up close and personal. The Hero had little time to react to Naryu's Love sending him flying. Zelda quickly followed up by hitting Eight before he could react. Finally, Eight managed to use Kaboom. Only for it to be sent hurtling towards him.

"He doesn't seem to be giving his all in this one." Samus mused out loud. They noticed that Eight was fighting rather lackluster today. Not the usual flashy and eccentric battles they were used to.

"W-Well,it-a seems that he is perhaps-a holding back a-against Zelda?" A timid plumber told the bounty hunter. Despite the little interaction the two had, Eight seemed to be a rather nice person, not once teasing Luigi for his fear of ghosts. Kirby happily poyo'd about his new friend, not concerned or in any way invested in the battle below. Zelda, however, did notice. His attacks missed or were easily predictable. So when Eight finally managed to take off her second stock, He was at a high percent already. Zelda summoned a phantom and Eight summoned Bounce successfully this time. The phantom bounced off harmlessly and was veering towards Zelda. Zelda reflected it back and Eight reflected it back. Zelda reflected it back once more, just as Bounce wore off. Eight didn't have time to react and before he knew it. 

GAME!

Eight exited the recovery room, a little sore. Zelda was waiting for him outside and was twiddling with her fingers. AS soon as Eight saw her he approached cautiously, unware whether she was still upset or not. Zelda saw the Hero and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"U-U'm Zelda? Is everything a-all right?" Eight asked. 

"I apologize for my actions earlier. I was foolish for getting upset over a trivial matter." The princess spoke up. Eight waved away and told her that she didn't need to apologize, as he was in the wrong. Zelda just hugged him tighter as a result and the hero hugged back after a while. When the two separated their face were both blushing with embarrassment. But Eight did have a big smile on his face which in turn caused the princess to smile too. When the two sat in the garden, Zelda held onto Eight's arm and fell asleep on his shoulder. 

I suppose that the bonds have only been strengthened further after their battle. 


	4. Nature's Tranquility (Zelda 2)

Eight woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with someone wrapped around his body. Looking around, Eight realized who was wrapped around him and that she was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on. Eight looked around and noticed Munchie sleeping in his bandana. Eight was in his pajamas and Zelda was in a frilly nightgown so there was no worry that the two of them did anything inappropriate. Zelda stirred and looked into Eight's eyes. Her eyes widened and she sat up as Eight did too, who fell out of bed.

"A-are you alright?!" Zelda asked worriedly. The princess's face was beet red from embarrassment and shock. She wasn't expecting the Hero to be in her room and couldn't remember what happened or how he got here. Eight explained that he was awake for a midnight snack when he saw Zelda, who was awake from a nightmare. Eight noticed the tears streaming down her face made an effort to calm her down. Zelda remembered the interaction and facepalmed when she remembered that it was her who asked her recent best friend to sleep with her in an attempt to keep the thought of the nightmare out of her mind. 

"My apologies. I know i-it was on such short notice that I summoned you here but-" 

"No worries! You were afraid right? I'm just glad I could help!" Eight remarked out loud. Zelda felt a smile begin to form on her face. Morning was approaching so Eight wished to return to his bedroom and take a shower before heading down to breakfast. Eight exited the room, unaware that he left his bandana behind in the room. Which meant he left munchie there too. Upon arriving in the room, the lights flickered on, nearly blinding the Dragovian Descendant. To his surprise, Eight was met with the others awake and grinning (except for solo. He had a smirk.) madly.

"So where were you?" The Luminary asked eight. The others waited for his response intently. Eight merely shrugged. 

"I was in Zelda's room. Why are you asking?" the nonchalant Eight responded. The others snickered amongst themselves. 

"And what were you two doing?" Roto asked, hoping to press further. Eight, without skipping a beat answered truthfully. It dawned on them that he probably didn't understand or was purposely avoiding what they were referring to. They let it go, allowing the Hero to get changed. He noticed his bandana wasn't anywhere so he assumed he must have lost it. When lunch arrived the fighters began to trickle in. Eight still hadn't found his bandana or Munchie either. 

"Whoa! So that's what you look like without your head thingy!" Sonic exclaimed rather loudly. This caused quite a few people to look towards the Heroes Table. It's almost like Snake taking off his headband or seeing Sonic without his shoes. You just don't see that and shudder at the thought. Once all had died down Eight felt someone standing behind him. "Eeeeeiiiight, I believe you forgot something." Zelda said in a sing-song voice. Munchie jumped from Zelda's shoulder and onto his owners, much to Eight's delight as Zelda handed the Hero his signature bandana.

"Thank you so much, Zelda!" Eight said delightfully. 

Zelda giggled and took attention to the rest of the table. She felt as though they were peering into her soul. So to cut through the awkwardness, the Hylian princess decided to make small talk. A wonderful idea.

"Sooo, you must be (Y/N)'s, friends! He speaks highly of all you!" Zelda said. Eight began to sink into his chair. 

"Really? He speaks highly about you as well, Princess." Solo added. 

Zelda looked at Eight who had sunk further in his seat. She had a blush dusting her face, so she quickly waved goodbye and left.

"She's a keeper buddy!" Roto proclaimed once she was out of earshot. Eight sighed. He had to admit, he had begun to start looking at Zelda differently. He was beginning to fall in love with her, something he was starting to come to terms with now. Eight nodded in agreement with Roto's statement.

"Yeah. She's a keeper." Eight said, lost in thought. The Luminary looked at Eight and patted him on the back. "You need to ask her out then, don't you?" Solo asked. The Luminary was right. Eight, with the encouragement of his friends, began to think of a plan on how to ask her out. When asking the others for pointers, The only one who was any real help came from the Luminary. He was married after all (somehow . . .), so he gave him pointers. Like how honesty is the best policy!

\---------------------------------------------------------

Zelda arrived back at her table with a massive smile on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by the people sitting there. 

"You seem awfully happy Zelda. Especially after talking to Eight." Said a certain intergalactic bounty hunter. Zelda immediately jumped at the mention of his name and her face flared up. The mention of the Hero's name caused Peach, Daisy, and Bayonetta to look at each other with glee. Zelda sighed knowing that they all shared the same thing.

"It seems as though, Zelda has a crush." Bayonetta said in a friendly teasing manner. Zelda acknowledged this and placed her head on the table and groaned. Eight can be a bit on the dense side when it comes to certain things but he could also be an enigma. How can someone be that nice to everyone, even the Villains? Zelda sighed and Peach reassuringly patted her on the back. For once, the Triforce of wisdom did not aid in this department. It was a little distressing to the princess.

"What do I do? How am I certain Eight holds the same feelings for me as I do for him?" Zelda asked. 

Her friends decided to help out on this when with a myriad of different suggestions. be flirtatious, be indirect and hint you like him, let him come to you and the like. Samus cleared her throat which ended the chatter rather quickly.

"Why don't you just be honest and ask him out?" Samus said as a matter of factly. It was a surprise no one had thought of that one earlier. Zelda looked back at Eight's table and saw him leaving, presumably to their hang out place. Samus and the others nodded in agreement.

"Go get em, tiger." Bayonetta said, whilst ushering Zelda to go follow the Hero.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Zelda noticed Eight had been rather quiet during their time in the garden today. Worried that maybe something was wrong, Zelda touched her friend's shoulder in an attempt to snap him out of his daydream. Zelda snickered at his sudden, jumpy reaction before asking if he was alright. 

"Y-Yeah! Perf-fectly fine!" Eight stuttered out, a blush rising to his face. Zelda noticed this and smiled slyly. She inched her face closer and asked again if anything is wrong. She inched her face closer to Eight's until he finally cracked and responded. 

"IIreallylikeyou!" Eight stuttered out. Unaware of what word jargon just exited his mouth, Zelda asked him to repeat what he said. Eight sighed and took a deep breath. Zelda raised an eyebrow and then considered what he could say next. 

"I said that I . . . really like you." admitted eight, who was thoroughly red at this point. Zelda let the statement sink in. Instinctively, her hands covered her mouth. She was happy that the hero also felt the same way towards her. 

"I hold feelings for you too." Zelda said as she held the hands of Eight. Her Hero. Eight smiled from ear to ear as Zelda placed a kiss on his cheek. The two embraced, in complete and utter bliss.

\----------------------------------------------------

"So, you're with Zelda now?" Rock asked. Not many knew about their relationship, as Zelda wasn't ready to tell many people. Eight had only told Sonic, Snake, and Kirby before telling Rock. Sonic maybe wasn't a good idea as you know how chatty one could be. Snake was . . . Snake. . . and Kirby just poyo'd happily for his friend.

"Gotta say that's a probably a speedrunning record you broke. Nobody here has gotten together with someone from a different universe THAT quickly." Rock said jokingly. Eight laughed in agreement before Rock had to leave for his rematch against Ryu. This left Eight alone in the hallway, for a few minuted before a certain someone came behind him and hugged him. Eight, knowing who it was, decided to humor this person.

"I wonder, whoever could be behind me right now?" 

"Oh shush. You were already aware of my presence." Zelda told Eight, whilst letting go. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"You couldn't even act like you're happy to see me, Eight." She knew how to pull at his heartstrings at this point.

"N-No! Of course, I'm happy to see you! I'm sorry if I came off that way!" Eight frantically apologized. Zelda began to laugh at her boyfriend's reaction. 

"It was just a joke, Eight." is what Zelda told him before calming him down. Eight sighed a breath of relief and asked Zelda to never do that again. Zelda pondered this thought before coming to a solution.

"Hmmm. I suppose I can let this go."

Eight visibly relaxed.

"But . . . ."

Zelda paused for dramatic effect as he tensed back up again. Teasing him was to easy at times, to the point she almost felt guilty. Almost. Seeing his cute reactions made up for her doubt.

"You will have to kiss me." 

Eight sighed and relaxed again. He was about to place one on Zelda's cheek before she stopped him, and corrected his mistake by placing her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. They both eased into it as Eight placed his hands on her hips. After they separated, Zelda smiled and rested her head against his chest. 

"My gods, you are an amazing boyfriend, you know that Eight?" 

"And you, are a wonderful girlfriend, Zelda."

The two ere interrupted by Munchie, who was thoroughly done with the romance decided to run away, causing the two to give chase together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a route finished! I hope you're happy with it. The next route I'm going to work on is a certain blonde. That's all I'll say!


	5. No Longer Alone (Samus 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving in the training room, Eight notices an already ongoing spar.

Once there, he saw a familiar bounty hunter sparring against Little Mac. Eight decided to watch from the sidelines. Little Mac wasn't fairing too well against all the projectiles. One could say it was Bullet Hell to the point even the Hero cringed. Little Mac didn't stand a chance. Soon, he was out of the training room and on his way to Dr. Mario's Infirmary. Samus sighed and sat down on the bench. Eight grabbed one of the plastic cups, filled it with water and decided to hand it to Samus. Samus noticed the newcomer and took it gratefully. She exited her Varia Suit leaving her in her Zero Suit. Eight tried his damnedest not to stare and ogle Samus, fearing he'd face a beatdown outside of battle. 

"Samus, hey Eight. You up for a quick match? I feel it's been a while since I fought without my Varia Suit on." Samus offered. Eight was one of the few people Samus had a semblance of liking. Eight took her up on her offer. They entered the training room. Eight put Munchie in his pocket and patted his head causing the pig rat to squeak in approval. 

"Just 'cause we're friends doesn't mean I'm going easy on you, Samus!" Eight yelled. Samus smirked and agreed with Eight's statement. Since it was training, that meant there wasn't a percent counter or stocks. No items, no final smash, and no assist trophies. Samus jumped in the air dodging the Zapple and following up with a kick to Eight's face. Dazed for a bit, he quickly snapped out of it and retaliated with a Kaboom. Samus, remembering how big of an explosion it was, nimbly jumped above the attack. A shot from her stun gun and swift kick later, Eight was on the floor reeling from the pain. Samus' expression softened and she extended a hand to the hero.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I went a little overboard." Samus started. Eight held up his hands stopping her. Still a little bit dizzy from the battle, Eight told her not to worry and that he was fine. Despite the fact he seemingly saw three of his friend, Samus accepted his response and reequipped her Varia Suit.

"Some pointers, Eight. Don't try and projectile spam. Your MP only recharges every time you hit right? And your smash attack has a 1/8 chance in doing double damage correct?"

Eight nods and understood was she was saying. Only go for projectiles when necessary or use spells like accelerate and oomph to buff attacks whilst fighting up close and personal. Eight took the bounty hunters' advice to hear and thanked her. She smiled a little and offered to buy drinks at the bar before asking whether he was the legal age to drink.

Eight responded with "I dunno, what's the legal age? I myself am 18.".

They went out for drinks that night. And they had a pretty good time too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

People began to take notice that the often cold and succinct bounty hunter was warming up to the Dragovian Descendant, especially so quickly. So one day, a group of people decided to press her on the matter.

"Cmon, you guys are practically joined at the hit these days and you tell me you guys aren't dating?" Falco questioned.

"I must admit, you two are cute together." (F) Robin mused. Samus was slowly starting to get irked by all the questions until she saw the Hero talking with his friends. She got up, walked up towards him, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. After a while of being dragged, Eight asked what was going on. 

"Sorry about this. Just wanted some fresh air." Samus said, still comically dragging Eight. He didn't seem to mind. Samus then let him go and allowed him to get a bearing of where they were. They were in the training room. He immediately understood what was she wanted to do and he smirked confidently.

"If it's a spar you want, it's a spar you get. I'll be sure to win this time!"

Eight prepared to fight Samus in her Varia Suit this time. Samus launched a missile towards the hero, to which he countered by casting Bounce. With this, that meant that Samus would have to fight in close quarters. Eight slashed forward, managing to hit the bounty hunter twice in a row. Samus quickly retaliated with a swift backhand from her arm cannon. Eight skidded back a few meters before quickly regaining his footing. Eight used, Oomph, Accelerate and Psych Up and rushed forward to deal one hell of an attack. Unfortunately, he tripped, rolled and was sent crashing into the wall behind Samus's due to Accelerate's speed.

"Are you alright, Eight? You almost had me there." Samus said as the hero was trying to get himself unstuck from the wall. Samus chuckled a little at his predicament before offering to help him.

\---------------------------------------

Samus was at the bar following a particularly bad match against Ridley and followed by an even worse one against Dark Samus. Samus was at the bar, trying to drink the memory of the crushing the defeat away.

"Hey, Samus . . ." Eight started. Samus just shot her friend a glare, trying to indicate through eye contact alone that the Hero should leave. Eight instead sat next to her and asked if she was okay. 

"Do I look okay to you?" Samus said, taking another swig of her whiskey. Eight ordered a Rye Spiked Cinnamon Tea and sipped it a little. 

"I understand that you are upset, Sam,"

"Do not call me that."

"Duly noted. But you'll have another chance to win again!" 

Samus sighed and looked at the Hero. He had that stupid grin he always wore, and it was doing a damn good job at melting her heart. Samus sat up and stretched. 

"I guess, you're right. I should stop feeling sorry for myself." Samus mused. This caused Eight to pat her on the shoulder and proclaimed something along the lines of 'That's the spirit!'. Samus and the Hero left the bar and decided to head somewhere to eat. Samus began to feel a bit different when seeing that smile of EIghts. But she pushed it down to the very depths of her being, not wanting to acknowledge whatever that could mean. Samus looked over at the hero who was happily talking with Munchie. 

Samus walked a little closer to Eight for the rest of the trip.


	6. No Longer Alone (Samus 2)

Samus, feeling a bit happier than usual, came out a bit earlier this morning, even, humming happily to herself. Eight's been a big positive influence on the bounty hunter, so she's been opening up a bit more. Not many were awake this early in the morning, and those that were were playing cards or something along the lines of that. 

"Go fish." Eight said

"I thought we were playing Uno." Solo remarked, inspecting the cards.

"This is Cards Against Humanity." Roto lamented. Luminary facepalmed and decided that now would be the time to get something to eat instead of dealing with this nonsense. Samus walked up and tapped the Hero on the back. Eight looked up and smiled, waving at her. 

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Samus asked. Eight, Roto, and Solo looked at each other before Eight and Roto happily let her join the table. Samus brought out a pack of playing cards for them to play. Five minutes in, Munchie was winning. Somehow. Samus did seem to be enjoying herself at the table and sat pretty close to Eight. Roto and Solo noticed this and them hearing about the rumors, decided to ask.

"So are the rumors true?" Solo asked.

"Rumors?" Eight innocently replied, still focused on the game at hand. Samus felt a chill go down her spine, knowing which rumors they were referring to. Samus dreaded that Eight might ask for further insight. To which he did. 

"People think you and Samus are together! I don't know why though, you two seem like good friends." Luminary said, somehow taking forever to get food. Eight looked at Samus and the back at his friends several times. 

"I mean, we are just really good friends. Right, Sam?" Eight tells Samus whilst nudging her. Samus had a slight blush on her face but quickly regained composure. The other heroes were expecting her to yell at her for the nickname but instead gave a small smile and agreed with Eight. Samus decided to go get some coffee, and Eight decided to go with her and get something to drink too. 

"You've got some nice friends, Eight," Samus spoke up after what seemed like forever. Eight did admit that they were like brothers to him. He smiled at all the stuff they've done together. Eight noticed Samus was silent for a while and asked if she was okay. Samus looked

"It's just. Are you sure you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course!" He said rather quickly, "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're really cool!" 

Samus sighed and looked down. She looked a bit saddened by what she told me.

"Everyone I card about is dead. I don't want you to die, Eight."

This was a rare moment of vulnerability from Samus. Instead of saying anything, Eight merely wrapped his arms around her. Samus initially tried to push him off but then, just decided to accept the hug. Samus hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, fearing that she might lose him like she did her Parents, Adam, The Baby Metroid, and the Chozo. 

"It's alright, Samus. I won't be going anywhere."

\---------------------------------------  
Ever since then, Samus fell harder for Eight. It was fairly obvious to anyone who saw how she began to act around him. Eight was, unabashedly oblivious to Samus's sad attempts at flirting. Samus sighed after another botched attempt at flirting with the Hero. Originally she wanted to go cool off at the bar, but remembering his words, she decided not too. She was walking back when familiar, thunderous footsteps walked past her. 

"Well, if it isn't Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire! How's that losing streak going for you?" Ridley jeered at the bounty hunter. Samus kept walking, not wanting to egg on the Cunning God of Death into taunting her further. Ridley just laughed and continued to walk. Samus really did want to end him, but per the contract she signed, she couldn't kill him until she got back to her world. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Eight.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that." Samus apologized. 

"I think you handled it pretty well. And I'm pretty sure you're losing streak is over too." Eight told her. Samus said nothing, prompting Eight to hold her hand, snapping her out of her trance. Samus asked what he was doing to which he responded with something along the lines "I'm comforting you what else?". He let her hand go after a little while and offered to take her out for dinner to which she took him up on it. Later on that day, Eight met Samus outside of the resort, seeing her wearing a heavy jacket. Deciding not to question it, Eight and Samus went to a nearby burger restaurant, much to Eight's delight. EIght was busy eating happily.

"Hey, Eight. Quick question."

EIght swallowed what he had in his mouth and allowed Samus to continue talking. 

"I've . . . been wondering. Are you . . . dating anyone?"

"Nah. I don't really think anyone here wants to date me. Why?"

"Well, here goes nothing." 

Samus took a deep breath, looked Eight in the eyes with a poker face and confessed to him.

"I would like to date you. I have liked you for quite a while if I must admit." Samus said, expecting the normally dense hero to just ignore what she said. Instead, he smiled and told Samus that he liked her back. Samus smiled back as they got up and left the restaurant. Samus felt a weight lift as she realized that she was no longer alone. Eight and Samus got back to the resort and by this time, it was pretty late. Before dropping him off at his room, Samus placed a kiss on his cheek and waved goodbye. 

\-----------------------------------

Some days later, Samus walked up to the hero whilst he was arguing about how to play the card game the other heroes when Samus snuck up behind EIght and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, hey Sammy! We're having quite the civilized conversation here." Eight said. 

"I can see that. Are you up for a date later?"

"Of course! Send me the details later okay?"

She nods and leaves. Leaving the boys and I to resume our discussion.

"I'm telling you, this is not how you play the game! You don't discard your cards!" yelled Roto.

Luminary slammed his hands on the table before countering his point. "Then why are their multiple?!"

"I believe that these are called Pokemon cards. You battle with them."

The rest of the heroes looked at him before resuming the argument. Samus really did wonder how he could stand them sometimes . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Route Completed! I'm really thinking of doing a certain dragonkin next!


	7. Dragon and Dragovian (Corrin Route 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lake seems like a calm and quiet place to go. So Eight headed there.  
> P.S This idea was thought up by Kintsuta, not me as I'm probably incapable of thinking this up. Thanks a lot!

Deciding to head to the lake nearby and see what sort of wildlife inhabit the place. Instead, upon arrival, Eight noticed a person by the lake. He'd seen her around the resort before, but never actually spoke to her. According to Roto, who has begun to speak to this girl named Robin, the person here is Corrin. She seemingly heard you coming and turned around to face you.

"Oh, hello there. You're new to this island correct?"

Eight nodded his head and Corrin walked up to him and introduced herself. 

"I am Corrin. One of them at least. It is nice to meet you." She said whilst giving a small smile. Eight smiled back and introduced himself to Corrin. Corrin felt blinded by the radiance he gave off but resisted the urge to pull on his cheeks. Corrin asked Eight if he wanted to join her in a walk around the island. The reason she gave was to get to know each other. But she sensed an air of familiarity in Eight. Like she did when she met her male counterpart. He gave off a warm and comforting aura, one she wanted to find solace in, despite just meeting him. A bit weird but okay.

"DId i mention how cool some of the people here are?! There's that dragon turtle, the King crocodile and then there are the other heroes I met!" Eight said happily. Corrin was amused by this and decided to ask him about it. 

"Oh, I'm talking about Roto, Luminary, and Solo. They're from the same world as me but at different times. We're already pretty close friends! They're so cool! Luminary is a reincarnation of a great hero, Roto is a hero I've heard from the legends, and Solo is a Zenithian. I'm not that special." Eight said enthusiastically before going into a bit of a sheepish tone.

"What are you? If the Director asked you to join, then you must be special in some way, correct?" Corrin questioned.

"Well, I am half-dragon. A bit ironic since I've fought dragons. But that's not much." 

Corrin stopped in her tracks. A fellow half-dragon, other than corrin, was standing right next to her. 

"Is that so? I happen to be a dragon descendant as well. Perhaps we have more in common than we know. I would like to get to know you more. Is it possible you can return to the lake tomorrow, so we may continue this discussion?" Asked Corrin. Outside, she remained calm and collected, inside, she was pretty much freaking out.

"Sure thing! I'll see you then. Byeee!" Eight yelled whilst walking away. Corrin smiled to herself before feeling a hand on her shoulder. It was Male Corrin.

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me. Well unless Robin finds out."

It took for what Corrin said to click. Her face reddened immediately and she desperately attempted to explain what he had witnessed. All the while he had a knowing grin on his face.

\--------------------------------------

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell us about that boy you've been hanging out with recently?" Asked Robin. By now it became a well-known secret amongst the Fire Emblem reps that one of their own had a crush on a certain somebody. This caught the attention of everyone, even Chrom who was heavily invested in a game of Risk with Lucina and Marth looked up at this.

"It's Eight right?! I saw you walking with him a lot this week. He's pretty nice if I must admit." Roy said aloud, cluing everyone in the room as to what was happening. Corrin placed her head in her hands as an entire entourage of questions were directed at her. Male Corrin piped up telling the room that they only met 3 days ago and that they should consider that they are just friends. To which Ike just pointed at Corrin, who was a blushing mess. 

"Oh well." Male Corrin said, whilst sitting back on a chair.

"Well, we can always help you get together." Marth suggested. Marth and Chrom were the only ones who were married so they were a bit more affluent in this subject. 

"N-No, I'll figure it out myself. I'm not sure if he would even feel the same towards me." lamented Corrin. Female Robin patted her on the back and told her that. This reassured Corrin. Slightly.

\-------------------------------

"Hey, Corrin!" Eight said, running up to the agreed meeting spot. Corrin didn't notice until the Descendant sat down a bit to close to her. COrrin then took notice and then apologized before deciding not to move. 

"How has your day been, Eight? I saw your battle against, Ike today. Your efforts were valiant." 

"Well, to answer your first question. . . It's been pretty great! I'm having a great time here! It's filled to the brim with excitement!" Eight said happily. Corrin noted that he seemed to enjoy the battles and luxuries more than spending time with her at the lake. Eight seemed to notice this and questioned if everything was alright. 

"It's just . . . with all the excitement you have . . . do you enjoy spending time with me?" Corrin asked, a bit dejected for the possible answer. Eight beamed a smile and replied truthfully,

"Of course! The excitement can get a tad exhausting, so it's nice to relax with someone as calm as you once in a while, Corrin." Replied EIght. Corrin placed her hands on her chest and smiled.

"Is that so? Then I'm glad. I enjoy our time here too." Said Corrin. She closed her eyes for a bit and felt herself lean on Eight's shoulder. Eight smiled and let it happen. Corrin smiled softly and whispered something barely above a whisper.

"I care about you, Eight, despite us not meeting to long ago."

"I care about you too, Corrin. You're already a great friend."

Corrin and Eight stayed there for a while, just taking in the tranquility and enjoying the time they spend with each other. It's rather sweet and heartwarming don't you think?


	8. Dragon and Dragovian (Corrin Route 2)

Corrin sat waiting for Eight to arrive at the lake. She had begun to fall harder for him to the point it was getting embarrassing. She admitted, that she emoted more around him. Smiling, turning into a blushing mess or getting angry when someone insults the fellow. It was a mixed bag really. COrrin was snapped out of her thoughts by Eight sitting down next to her. Corrin jolted before relaxing a little. Eight smiled and waved at corrin, to which she waved back. Corrin nuzzled up to Eight who seemed to be a bit off-put by this. He was having an 'off day' after all. Back to back losses can really get someone down.

"Um, C-Corrin? Could you r-refrain from doing that?" Eight asked shakily. Corrin looked a bit hurt and moved away.

"Do you not like that?"

"No! It's not that. It's just, it felt weird that's all. I'm also not feeling it today."

Corrin took a deep breath, probably already regretting what she was about to do. 

"I hope you don't mind what I am going to do next."

Corrin suddenly placed her lips onto Eight's, causing him to freeze up. Eight abruptly pushed her off and got up and left, apologizing over and over again.

"Eight-"

"I'm sorry Corrin, I just really need to leave." 

Eight left hurriedly, leaving Corrin to think about what happened. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized she possibly ruined a great friendship in pursuit of more. Corrin wiped her eyes and went to her room, walking past some of her friends on the way there. Corrin flopped onto her bed and began to sob softly.

"Corrin, can we come in?" Lucina asked, worried that Eight could have possibly done something. Corrin sits up and tells them they can enter. Robin, Chrom, and Male Corrin entered the room.

"Did (Y/N) do this? If so, I can deal with him if you want." Male Corrin said, a threatening aura emanating off his body. Chrom just put a hand on his shoulder and calmly told him he would not be doing any of that. Wiping away tears, Corrin told them what happened, with all the people there listening intently.

"Maybe you should tell him it was a mistake?" Chrom offered. Corrin only shook her head. 

"That is the problem. It was deliberate. I thought it would win him over. I never really learned how to confess to someone before. I feel as though I ruined everything." Corrin said, placing her head in her hands. Robin sat down on the bed next to her.

"SO, just tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll listen."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"And you just got up and left?" Solo asked.

Eight had his head on the table. The other heroes were worried for their friend, as he came back in a rush. When he told them what happened, they were quite surprised at his reaction.

"I got overwhelmed I suppose. I think because of that. I ruined things between us." Eight got out. Roto patted him on the back reassuringly and told him that they would think of something to aid their comrade. Luminary was deep in thought and finally thought of an idea.

"You like her right?"

Eight nodded which prompted him to sit up. Solo told him to go apologize and tell her the truth. Roto agreed with the statement. Luminary got up and pushed him to where he thought they would be. Ironically, Eight spotted Corrin getting pushed by Robin. Luminary and Robin nodded and without a single exchange of words, they knew what they were both doing, and then quickly left to give the two their space. Corrin and Eight couldn't even look at each other. Corrin just felt tears well up in her eyes as she started apologizing for the way she acted. Eight, in response, walked up and hugged her. The resulting action led to her sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I didn't know how to react. I guess I'm at fault too. I mean, I don't blame you for anything!" Eight said sheepishly. Corrin looked up at Eight, tears still streaming down her face. and apologized for ruining the friendship by confessing her love that way.

"I . . . I like you back, Corrin. I just wasn't having a good day. I'm sorry I came off that way." Explained the half Dragovian. Corrin wiped her tears and looked up at Eight. She smiled softly and told him all was forgiven. 

\--------------------------------

"So it all worked out I presume?" Luminary asked the Tactician. Robin nodded her head and smiled happily. Luminary ran into Robin after dropping off Eight and the two began to talk a little about their friends' predicament. Robin had apparently planned a solution in case something like this had happened. Robin and Luminary resumed looking at their friends at a distance. Corrin was showing Eight her dragon form. Luminary could practically hear the fangirling from here. Corrin seemed happy to answer all questions about her dragon form to her new boyfriend. 

"Hey, Corrin. You wanna go grab a bite to eat?" questioned Eight. He was rather famished after all. Corrin (still in her dragon form) nodded and motioned for the Hero to hop onto her back.

"We're going to fly there? Awesome!" Eight said as he got onto her back. In one quick movement, they were in the air and flying to their destination. Two demi-dragons on a quest two find food. Hopefully, they don't get lost. 

Luminary and Robin smiled to themselves and walked off happy for their friends' new relationship. A job well done.


	9. A Little Divine Intervention (Palutena Route 1)

Entering the kitchen, Eight heard a rather feminine voice humming whilst attempting to cook. He looked around and noticed the green-haired lady at the stove. 

"Maybe I should add something? Maybe not, I wouldn't want these vegetables animating like last time." mused the woman. Eight walked up and asked what she was doing, startling her before she quickly regains her composure. She was a little taller than Eight, and had flowing viridescent hair and had the eyes to match. She had the figure of a goddess too. The lady crouched a little so she could see eye to eye with the hero, who was currently trapped in a daze. She waved her hand in front of Eight's face, which i turn caused him to snap out of his trance. He apologized profusely before introducing himself to Palutena.

"I already know who you are, Eight. That battle you had with Ridley was quite spectacular. though it was a little less . . . evenly matched than Sans vs Ness. Though where are my manners? I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light." 

Eight was even more awestruck than before. He was in the presence of a goddess?! Eight quickly snapped out of his trance and asked the goddess what she was doing. 

"Well, I am trying to figure out what to make for breakfast today. It's quite hard especially considering last time." She mused aloud. This intrigued Eight, who then offered to make something. He knew how to cook as he lived by himself for a while. So he offered to make pancakes. Palutena's eyes lit up and she hastily agreed to let the hero take over. Leaving Munchie in the hands of the goddess, Eight rolled up his sleeves, tightened his bandana and cracked his knuckles in preparation.

"Alright. Let's get started."

Eight prepare the pancakes with ease as if he had an affinity for cooking. Palutena looked on in awe and amusement at the Hero going through the procedures. Maybe it was because of her lack of cooking talent. 

"Alright, that's a wrap! Here you go!" Eight said without missing a beat. He handed the goddess her stack of pancakes and began cutting a small section of his own pancakes for Munchie. The pig rat seemed a little displeased at the size of the serving so Eight cut him a little more before finally getting his approval. Palutena took a bite out of the meal and was pleasantly surprised by how good the pancakes were. 

"These are amazing! You must make these for me again sometime!" Palutena said enthusiastically. Eight chuckled a little upon seeing the goddess wipe a bit of syrup off the corner of her mouth.

"If you really want to, goddess." Eight said sheepishly. Palutena got a mischievous look in her eyes and she approached Eight.

"You don't have to call me 'goddess' or anything like that. Just call me Palutena, okay?" Palutena said. Her face was a bit too close for comfort, so EIght turned his head away and agreed with what the Goddess of Light said before leaving. Palutena smiled to herself and exited the kitchen/dining area with one thought going through her head. A light blush tinted her face whilst the thought kept going on loop. 

He's a cute one when teased. 

\------------------------------

"Alrighty then! The director has posted the first match of the day." Crazy Hand announced. Eight had taken a quick look and only saw that he was up first. It didn't help that a certain King of Evil was in the way of letting him know who his foe would be. Eight geared up and placed Munchie in his pocket. His foe dropped down on the other side of the battlefield. Palutena. Even when he was going u against her, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. Palutena winked at eight as she twirled around her staff.

3!

"Don't go easy on me, okay Eight?" Palutena said.

2!

Eight smiled and agreed with Palutena's statement.

1! 

Munchie gave Eight a knowing look as he Eight tried to explain to munchie that it wasn't what it looked like.

GO!

Palutena opens up with Autoreticle, only for it to be blocked by Eight's Shield. Taking advantage of Palutena's stunned response, Eight quickly rushed forward about to slash forward with his sword. Palutena quickly summoned her wings and almost struck Eight with them, but he was just a little out of range so he was only blown away by the attack. In response, Eight let a stream of electricity escape from his fingers in the form of Zapple. Palutena darted forward after brushing off the attack. "Your quite good, Eight. I'm quite impressed with your skill!" Palutena said, whilst casting Explosive flame. Eight didn't have time to respond since his Stamina was running low. He had to end things quickly. Eight ran forward and feigned an attack whilst hoping his Command Selection would give him what he was looking for. Palutena probably knew what he was going for. After all, it was the move he was most synonymous with.

Thwack.

Eight saw it on his third try and immediately used it. Palutena froze up, expecting to be instantly KO'd by the infamous move. Except nothing happened. 

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Palutena quipped. 

Eight quickly followed up with Kaboom, a little embarrassed that it didn't work.

\--------------------------

Palutena had to admit. The battle went a lot worse than expected. She hadn't had much time to understand and affirm any weaknesses that the Hero might have due to how inconsistent his moveset could be. She sighed, hoping that maybe next time she would win. Though she had to admit, Eight, who was walking next to her, talking away happily about events in the day prior, was a cute specimen. Such positivity and yet somewhat more mature than Pit. Palutena could already feel her self falling for the man. She glanced back down at Eight, who was talking about a battle that occurred earlier today.

"And then I used Metal Slash on Meta Knight. Can you believe it didn't work?! He practically has the word metal in his name!"

"Mhm, yes. Very interesting Eight."

In all honesty, she could care less for the story he was telling.


End file.
